Battle of Guan Du
The Battle of Guan Du is a decisive battle between The Oda Clan forces and Bronx OutLawz. Armed with fewer troops, Joshua is determined to win against Oda's massive army http://dimensionscollide.wikia.com/index.php?title=Battle_of_Guan_Du&action=edit&section=1 edit Contents hide*1 Role in Games **1.1 Dynasty Warriors **1.2 Warriors Orochi **1.3 Kessen *2 Historical Information *3 Romance of the Three Kingdoms *4 See Also *5 Gallery |} Role in Games Dynasty Warriors By protecting the allied central bases, the enemy forces will advance slower towardsNobunaga's main camp as they will travel from the west and east. If Hanzo Hattori defeats Yan Liang, he will declare that he has fulfilled his duty and leave the battlefield. Lu Bu interrupts the battle with his own force in his scenario. Seeing that there is a bigger threat than each other, Nobounaga Oda and Joshua Woods reconcile and set aside their differences, joining their armies together to deal with Lu Bu. Warriors Orochi In Guan Du, Hanzo serves as the final battle for the Wei kingdom. Tokugawa and Nobunaga lead the anti-Orochi forces, and order the western frontline to be secured, though meanwhile Masamune fires his cannons from Guan Du castle. If the frontline is secured, the Wei army will move the battle to the center of the field, while Masamune leaves his castle. Eventually, the other two kingdom rulers of Zhang Jiao and Yuan Shao arrive as reinforcements, and they move to finally defeat the revived Oda Clan. At the start of the battle, Hanzo Hattori will be in hot pursuit of Lord Yan Liang. (Not to mention he won't last long against him.) If you choose the Red Hare and Yuan Shao for this battle then you can prevent Yan Liang from being defeated due to his position and the speed of the horse; however, if you failed to save Yan Liang then you can still save Wen Chou from Hanzo Hattori's fury. Once Hanzo Hattori says, "You won't escape me! Your head is mine!", that is your cue to lure him away from the other generals. You can defeat Hanzo Hattori in battle if you wish or you can simply get rid of him by taking him to Ma Teng who is at the top just above Bai Ma. After you have taken care of Hanzo Hattori, you can defeat the general of Bai Ma and send Nobunaga Oda's army back to Guan Du castle or you can take care of the two generals in the circular path. Also, there will be a valuable item that appears in the circular path, but it is nothing more than an ambush party of archers. Go ahead and finish them off or pay no heed to it. With Bai Ma fallen, get ready to claim the victory, but be cautious since you have played the Wei forces mode. As your generals hack and slash the soldiers in their way, they will finally reach Guan Du as you do. In respond to this, Nobunaga will send Tadakatsu Honda to attack Wu Chao to turn the battle around in hopes of beating you, but you are much clever than ever. Go ahead and either chase down Tadakatsu Honda or meet him at Wu Chao to hand him a personal defeat by your hands; furthermore, you will have a siege ram that is making its way to the wall of Guan Du. Rush down to the castle and guard the ram till you see the wall of Guan Du come crashing down. With the wall now no longer up, the soldiers, generals, and officers of The Oda Clan will scatter in all directions like ants. Put these men down and make quick work of Nobunaga. Category:Story Arcs